1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device including an image display unit, a method for driving the display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a red-green-blue-white (RGBW)-type image display technique has attracted attention that uses a white (W) pixel in addition to a red (R) pixel, a green (G) pixel, and a blue (B) pixel used in a red-green-blue (RGB)-type image display technique (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-242300). In the RGBW-type image display technique, white is more highlighted than a conventional technique by using the white (W) pixel, so that a high-saturation image can be displayed with low power consumption.
In a display device mounted to a mobile device, it is effective to reduce luminance of a backlight to reduce the entire power consumption of device. However, in a display device that displays a high-saturation image such as an RGBW-type display device in the related art, when the luminance of the backlight is reduced, display quality is remarkably deteriorated to a degree that can be visually recognized. Accordingly, it has been difficult to reduce the entire power consumption of the display device by reducing the luminance of the backlight.
In the conventional RGBW-type display device, expansion coefficients α are the same between colors the saturation of which is the same regardless of a hue. Due to this, regarding the conventional display device, it has been examined to reduce the power consumption by partitioning a region of the hue and changing a threshold for each color. In this case, however, the expansion coefficient α is significantly changed for color more or less deviated from the region of the hue.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can reduce the entire power consumption of the device by reducing light source luminance even when a high-saturation image is displayed, a method for driving the display device, and an electronic apparatus.